Unexpected Confessions
by xxxSonamyLover101xxx
Summary: Amy gets hit by a car in the pouring rain after seeing Sonic and Sally together, she gets badly injured and gets rushed into hospital. When she wakes up, she noticed a vase of roses of all different colors along with a note. Sonic comes to visit her late at night and explains that he and Sally are just friends. Will Amy believe him? Will she get another broken heart? Major Sonamy


**Just a one shot, nothing much but I'll try and make it good as possible. Enjoy**

It was a really wet day in the heart of Station Square, everyone was mainly at home apart from one girl who was running in the rain with tears coming down her face. Amy Rose was a typical pink hedgehog who was full of life but today was not her day. Just now she saw Sally and Sonic together under a tree for shelter and they were cuddling in a romantic way. Amy was in tears as she ran away after seeing that.

"What's wr-wrong wi-with me?" she sobbed "Am I th-that ugly?"

The rain was coming down harder and thunder started to roll by, she stopped running for a moment as she came to a road crossing. Amy was soaking wet as if God could feel her pain and decided to cry with her, when she saw that the road was clear she crossed the road but then a speeding car was losing control near her.

Amy heard the car tyres screeching towards her, the car honked but the lights were too bright, before Amy could see what was happening, Amy froze in fear and then…

BAM!

The car had made impact with Amy's body, she flew over to the pavement and made such an impact with the hard surface. Amy couldn't scream in pain, her breathing was very quick and rapid. The driver got out of the car and rushed over to her "MISS CAN YOU HERE ME!?" said the driver in panic

Amy was losing consciousness; she found it very hard to breath. Everyone in the street rushed over to the pink hedgehog and saw how badly injured she looked. Amy was bleeding from her waist, scraps all over her legs and arms, blood was dripping from her head and she had an awful gash on her cheek that was bleeding "Someone call nine-one-one" said a woman who help Amy's hand "Stay strong and don't go to sleep"

Amy's vision was going blurred, she could hear fainted voices of the people telling her that she's gonna make it or stay awake or stay strong. Before she passed out, the ambulance arrived and carefully placed her on the stretcher to move her from the concrete and into the ambulance and off to the hospital.

 **5 hours later**

Amy started to stir with slight difficulty, her ears slightly twitched at the sounds. She heard a heart machine going off, her breathing through the nose tubes up her nose. She carefully opened her eyes and saw that she was hooked up to wires and then she heard a voice.

"She's awake" said a voice

Amy's vision started to clear up and she saw all her friends in front of her which were Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge and Vanilla. Amy saw that her arms were wrapped up in bandages, her waist was bandaged up, there were butterfly stitches on her cheek were her bad gash was and her head was wrapped up too. She also noticed that her arm was in a cast "Wh-What happened?" she said

"You were hit by a speeding car" said Tails with a frown "You were injured quite badly, we came as soon as we heard"

Amy felt pain all over her body and she wished that she was in a coma right now instead of feeling pain "I know I was hit by a car but what happened after"

Cream cried against her mom as she saw her best friend in her condition, Vanilla gave her daughter a comforting hug "Well you had to go into surgery for your head to stop the bleeding and also you broken your arm" she said "They also had to perform surgery on your arm because it would never heal properly on its own"

"But hun, why were you in the rain?" asked Rouge, everyone wanted to know what happened before she got hit by a car

Amy felt tears sting her eyes again from her injuries and what she saw in the park "I was looking for Sonic as I was worried about him out in the rain since I know he hates water, but I found him with Sally cuddling under a tree" she cried

"But Amy…Sonic and Sally are just friends" said Tails "He wouldn't of sent you those flowers if he loves Sally"

Amy stopped crying for a second and she saw a bouquet of different colour roses which were pink, yellow, deep burgundy and red that were in a vase. Knuckles handed her the card which he helped open for her, Amy read the note.

 _Dear Amy_

 _I heard about what happened to you today, I am so sorry that I couldn't save you in time please forgive me. What you saw between me and Sally was nothing, it was nothing. Me and Sally are just friends and we broke up years ago because it was never gonna work. All of these roses have means and its what I feel:_

 _ **Pink**_ _-Gentleness, Please Believe Me, Admiration_

 _You are so gentle with all of our friends including me even though I annoy the hell out of you, I admire your strength and I believe that you are too strong to lose yourself, sure I may lie to you sometimes but I do be honest with you in the end_

 _ **Yellow**_ _-Friendship, Joy, I Care_

 _Your friendship is everything to me and I don't wanna lose that strong bond that we have, I get all happy when you see you happy being joyful and having fun, you may think I don't care but I REALLY care about you Amy, remember what I said 'I would never leave you again'_

 _ **Deep Burgundy**_ _-Unconscious Beauty_

 _Words cannot describe how beautiful you are even after you have been hurt, I could watch you all day sleeping away. You may think you aren't pretty but to me you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met_

 _ **Red**_ _-I Love You_

 _I loved you since I first laid eyes on you after I saved you for the first time, you were such a pretty girl who was a huge fan of me. When you ditched that green shirt, orange skirt and blue shoes and changed into something new, I was blown away at your beauty and I got really shy to express my feelings, that's why I ran away from you. I love you so much Amy and that will never change_

 _Lots of Hedgehog love_

 _Your Sonikku_

Amy's hand covered her mouth to stop the sobs to escape from her mouth, she started to cry at the most romantic note and that Sonic said that he loved her in his note, She noticed that everyone had left her to her thoughts. She started to get sleepy and she dozed off into a deep sleep.

/

Sonic quietly snuck into Amy's hospital room and saw that she was sleeping away. He quietly walked over to her knelt down to her sleeping form; he saw that she was pretty banged up from her car accident. He carefully stroked her quills but was avoiding her head injury. Amy stirred as she opened her eyes and saw Sonic there "Sonic?" she said

"Hey sleepy head" he smiled at her "You feeling alright?"

Amy tried to sit up but she was in so much pain, Sonic got up and carefully helped her to sit up but was carefully of the wires she was hooked up to "I feel okay I guess, my waist hurts when I move slightly" she said

Sonic moved her pink bangs away from her eyes to show her jade green eyes that pierced his lime green ones, he blushed at them, they were like 2 gems "What you saw earlier was nothing between me and Sally" he said "I just saw her walking in the park and it started to rain, we took shelter under a tree and we had to snuggle to prevent us from getting cold, that was all okay? We are just friends"

Amy understood now, she nodded but only to wince in pain from nodding "It's okay, I understand…thank you for the roses"

"You're welcome" he said "I meant every word in that note"

Amy blushed at him. Sonic carefully traced her gash on her cheek and then he kissed her gently on her glossy lips. Amy was in shock but then she pulled him closer by using her good arm, her heart monitor was going like crazy. Sonic pulled away from her and chucked at the noise of the machine "Man, your heart must love me"

Amy giggled with a red face "What about you?" she said as she pulled of her the sticky suction wire and placed it on Sonic's chest, his heart was going crazy too "Your heart must love me too"

He took the wire off of him and placed back on chest which she done herself. He carefully got into bed and helped her lay down due to her hip injury "You sleep well; I'll be here as soon as you wake up"

"You promise?"

"Of course I will Amy" he said as he pulled her gently into his chest and he kissed her forehead "I love you"

Amy felt tears slowly roll down her face with a smile "I love you too" They both fell into a peaceful sleep while listening to each others hearts as it sent them to sleep. Their hearts beat as one.

 **This was so romantic :') I'm glad that Amy will be alright and Sonic will be with her :) review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


End file.
